


Когда мы похоронили Дерика Бойда

by Dru_M



Series: Австралийский цикл [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Australia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mexican Character, Past Character Death, Romance, University
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dru_M/pseuds/Dru_M
Summary: «А я каждый день приезжаю в ваш ебаный кампус. Пахнет оттуда Дериком, понимаешь? Я думал, это пройдет. Ходил вдоль всех этих стендов с его именем, по полю, где он гонял в футбол. Там все мертво, там все перегорело… А потом я понял, что им пахнет только от тебя. Ты его не забыл. В тебе он еще не мертвый».





	Когда мы похоронили Дерика Бойда

We're broken people now  
We're burning out (с)

 

Когда мы похоронили Дерика Бойда, дышать стало намного легче.

Все эти гнетущие тайны последних двух дней — что сталось с губами, которые он вечно тянул в ухмылке? Забились ли до краев матовой пеленой мертвечины его яркие, какие могут быть только у латиносов, черные глаза? — все это развеялось, прояснилось, стоило нам по очереди подойти и заглянуть в гроб.

Губы налились синевой и неподвижностью. Глаза закрыли еще до того, как остыло тело. Ничего необычного, просто Дерик был раньше живой, а теперь стал совсем-совсем мертвый.

Не знаю, какого откровения я ждал.

Какие ответы хотел получить, когда сунул в ящик для трупа свою пьяную рожу — я, кажется, бухал тем утром, толком не просохнув с ночи.

Но истерика меня накрыла капитальная. В ушах зашумело, как во время штормового прибоя на Саут-Пойнте или при помехах на радио. В голове разлилось неприятное тягучее тепло, а из глотки вырвался такой вопль, какого я сам от себя не ожидал. Стон животного при убое.

Грудь стиснуло раскаленным жгутом, и стало чертовски страшно. Что все во мне может так сильно болеть.

Шин и Хэлен тащили меня прочь из зала вдоль удивленно и недовольно вздымавшихся на мои крики голов. А у меня перед глазами стояла только нелепо сидевшая на мощной шее Дерика бабочка, ебаный погребальный костюм и лицо его мамаши, которое сморщилось при моем появлении и приняло вид ссохшегося мандарина.

— Заткнись. Хантер, заткнись… — бормотала Хэлен, заталкивая меня в свою тачку. — Заткнись, ради всего святого, люди смотрят…

Шин молча сел позади меня. Всю дорогу до кампуса он дымил красными «мальборо» в приоткрытое окно. Хэлен рулила, как ненормальная, заставляя нас дрыгаться в объятьях ремней безопасности, а я орал, что было мочи. Потому что тем чувствам, которые меня раздирали, внутри стало тесно.

А дышать — дышать действительно стало легче.

Когда мы похоронили Дерика Бойда.

 

* * *

 

Всю следующую неделю я только и делал, что садился на член Шина при любой удобной возможности. В голове полетели какие-то важные тормоза, и похоть забила через край. Шин, в общем-то, не сопротивлялся. Мы трахались на постоянной основе около полугода — он нагибал меня, когда ему становилось хуево или просто хотелось, а я ложился под него, когда хуево было мне.

Шин наверняка догадывался, что я сох по Дерику с первого курса, а я догадывался, что мне никогда на этой почве не обломится. Но я и предположить не мог, что «никогда» нагрянет так скоро и окончательно.

— Хантер, ты сдурел? — пробормотал Шин, спросонья не с первого раза вцепившись мне в волосы. Отстранил грубо и резко, заставив выпустить изо рта его член. Устало упал головой обратно на подушку. — Завтра… тесты по химии…

— Так то завтра.

Я наклонился к его паху, подул слегка на открывшуюся головку. Погладил кончиком языка уздечку. Ну же, блядь, пойми, что мне нужно. Пойми, как страшно дрочить на мертвеца, как хочется теплой кожи под пальцами и губами, чужого дыхания, гаранта живости.

Шин заворочался и тяжело выдохнул, не открывая глаз:

— Хантер, отстань…

Я схватил его у основания члена и размашисто провел языком вдоль всей длины. Наклонил голову и несильно проехался выступающим резцом по головке — Шин дернулся, будто его током ударило, выгнулся и застонал. Меня бы уже от боли перекосило, а этого мудака всегда подобное заводило.

— Блядь.

Шин отпихнул меня ногой и сел в разворошенной кровати.

— Хорошо, ладно, — зашарил рукой на тумбочке. — Сейчас, покурю только.

Он вытянул из пачки сигарету и щелкнул пару раз зажигалкой. На мгновение осветилось в кромешной тьме спальни его лицо — худое, скуластое и жутко бледное.

Совсем не то, что смуглое, щедро обласканное солнцем лицо Дерика Бойда.

Докурить я Шину не дал. Вырвал сигарету, потушив о первое, что под руку попалось. Накинулся, стал целовать, терзать кожу губами. Оцарапал соски ногтями, не дав ему и шанса выбраться из постели непомеченным.

Шин уже не телился.

Схватил меня, уложил на живот. Развел ягодицы и вставил так, что у меня с первого толчка полетела крыша и перед глазами легла пелена. Я застонал, вжавшись щекой в подушку, и вдруг расслабился — такая истома накрыла все тело, что не осталось сил ни подмахивать, ни принимать какого-либо участия. Шин в любом случае активничал за двоих. Схватил за бедра, поставил на колени и принялся толкаться, тяжело и громко дыша.

Я только потом уже сообразил, что кончил в самом начале.

На это было плевать. Главное, перепало тепла и остроты близости. Главное, что после того, как Шин из меня вышел, вытерев сперму с моих бедер старой баскетбольной майкой, я сразу провалился в сон. И ничего больше не видел.

Утром Шин валил на занятия, а мы с Хэлен — на смену в местной закусочной.

Шин все ворчал, что я долбоеб и прожег окурком обложку его учебника по супрамолекулярной химии. Но когда я садился в тачку к Хэлен, немного оттаял и даже клюнул в губы, чего раньше никогда вне постели не делал.

— Не кисни, — Шин потрепал меня по волосам и захлопнул дверцу авто, направившись в сторону кампуса.

— Что это было? — спросила Хэлен, вырулив с парковки.

Я догадывался, что это было. Наверное, Шин просек, что я на стенку лез, лишь бы лишний раз не думать о Дерике. Может быть, даже волновался за меня.

Но Хэлен я ничего не сказал. Только плечами пожал и перевел тему:

— Охуенно выглядишь.

Хэлен, видно, посадила униформу стиркой. Юбка стала вульгарно коротка, а блузка так облепила сиськи, что взгляд к ним прикипал намертво.

— О, заткнись, — поморщилась Хэлен. — Ронни больше бы орал, приди я в чем-нибудь из своего.

А Ронни все равно орал, потому что мы встряли в пробку на Доркас-стрит и приехали с опозданием. Из пасти его оглушительно воняло луком, пока я перешнуровывал ботинки, а он нависал надо мной потной жирной тушей и грозился вышвырнуть на улицу прямо сейчас, без месячного оклада.

Дерьмовое начало дня.

Клиентов сегодня набилось под завязку. Мы с Хэлен и еще одной официанткой, Триш, разрывались на всех и сразу, едва успевая разносить и принимать заказы. Какие-то залетные американские туристы прицепились к моему акценту и принялись заваливать вопросами. Вроде того, что мы, оззи, пьем в своей Австралии?

— Пиво, — сказал я, ничего лучше не придумав. — Много холодного пива.

Кажется, вся нация в моем лице мигом их разочаровала, потому что, рассчитываясь за заказ, они больше ничего не спрашивали. И чаевых оставили на гребаную половинку чупа-чупса, хотя гоняли меня то за салфетками, то за зубочистками каждые пять минут.

К концу смены я так вымотался, что не чувствовал собственных ног. Я как раз пытался незаметно почесать ноющую лодыжку о край дивана, с которого вытирал кофейное пятно, когда меня окликнула Хэлен.

— Хантер!

Я обернулся и почувствовал, как резко сердце ухнуло вниз. За стеклянной дверью стоял верзила-латинос под два метра ростом и прожигал во мне взглядом дыру. Недобрым таким взглядом черных пронзительных глаз.

В нем я сразу узнал Андреса Бойда, старшего брата Дерика. Видел его пару раз на трибунах во время футбольных матчей и на похоронах. Он тогда неподвижно стоял в стороне от шумной толпы родни, не отмерев даже в тот момент, когда предлагалось в последний раз попрощаться с Дериком. Я помнил только, каким необычным мне показалось сочетание строгости смокинга и татуировок на смуглой шее и руках. И как злобно Андрес на меня смотрел, вторя своей мамаше — как и смотрят, наверное, все порядочные католики на пидора, сохнувшего по их мертвому сыну или брату.

— Хантер, — еще раз шикнула на меня Хэлен, когда звякнул колокольчик над дверью.

«Блядь», — вот что пронеслось у меня в голове.

Я бросил тряпку, перемахнул через диван и метнулся к служебным помещениям, поняв по тонкому вскрику Хэлен, что Андрес погнался следом. Пробежал мимо шкафчиков и туалетов, толкнул дверь, ведущую на задний двор, и вывалился на улицу.

Но едва я успел найти взглядом путь к отступлению, как на меня сзади накинулись и отшвырнули легко, как набитую поролоном куклу, к кирпичной стене.

Я смачно врезался плечом и лицом в кладку. Скулу ошпарило болью, а перед глазами все поплыло.

Андрес схватил меня за ворот форменной майки, развернул и впечатал в стену уже спиной. Для верности поставил ладонь мне на грудь, чтобы не дергался.

Я опустил взгляд.

Череп. У него на шее был вытатуирован череп в цветочном венце. Санта Муэрте, кажется. Божество смерти.

— Пако сказал, это ты тот niño, что таскался за моим братом? — спросил Андрес. Голос у него оказался низкий и чуть хриплый, прокуренный.

Я в душе не ебал, кто такой Пако, и с какого он за мной следил. Это я Андресу и ответил. Может, потому что жить перехотелось, потому что глаза Бойда недобро сверкнули.

— Не огрызайся, щенок, — давление его ладони усилилось. Я чувствовал каждый выступ неровно уложенных кирпичей лопатками и понимал, что Андрес вряд ли бы погнушался вдавить меня в стену всего, так что только мокрое пятно осталось бы.

— Какая разница? — спросил я глухо. Не знаю, куда подевался страх, но в глаза Андресу я заглянул непоколебимо и спокойно. — Его больше нет.

Апатия.

Все дело в ней.

Душащее марево равнодушия накрыло меня, не дав сил ни на единый проблеск сторонней эмоции. Меня выпотрошила прошедшая неделя, и во мне больше ничего не осталось. Я стал чудовищно пустым.

В лице Андреса что-то неуловимо поменялось.

Может, на него так подействовали слова о смерти Дерика. Я раньше этого не понимал. Но теперь, дергаясь от каждого нечаянного упоминания, осознал, какую сокрушительную силу несут в себе иногда слова.

Андрес двинул мне кулаком в живот. Так резко и сильно, что этот удар, подорвавший напалмом нервные окончания, вернул мне способность чувствовать.

Я рухнул на колени, пытаясь отдышаться.

Меня замутило и стало тошнить, сердце зашлось в груди. И мне вдруг жутко и истово захотелось добавки. Чтобы еще разок. Еще немного остроты жизни здесь, в ушибах и пульсирующей надсадной боли.

Но больше ничего не произошло. Дверь открылась, и на задний двор выскочили перепуганная Хэлен и Ронни с тесаком в руке. Защитник хуев.

— Я вызываю полицию, — Хэлен показала Андресу телефон, будто боялась, что он ей не поверит.

— Это лишнее, — Андрес скупо усмехнулся, глянув на меня мельком. Краткий, но очень многозначительный взгляд. — Еще увидимся, щенок.

Он прошел мимо расступившихся Хэлен и Ронни и скрылся за дверью.

 

* * *

 

К Шину я ночью не пошел, оставшись у себя в спальне. Не хотел светить опухшей ссадиной на лице.

И сам не понимал, чего боялся больше — что Шин сделает вид, будто ничего не заметил, или что будет хмуриться и выпытывать, кто это меня так приложил.

К счастью, кошмары решили меня не навещать.

В сон я опрокинулся быстро, а когда проснулся, уже не было времени думать. Надо было собираться и тащить свой зад на учебу.

Неприятности начались чуть позже, когда я заметил на стоянке кампуса незнакомый мотоцикл. Не то чтобы я приглядывался к авто и байкам студентов, но у нас мало кто водил. Хэлен да еще десяток ребят. К тому же, никто не цеплял на руль крестик на истертой бечевке и не тюнинговал байк так, чтобы он буквально кричал — «мой хозяин ебаный член банды латиносов».

— Щенок?

Хозяин был легок на помине.

Подошел со стороны столовой со стаканчиком горячего кофе, что смотрелся до смешного микроскопическим в его мощной татуированной руке. Наверное, таким же жалким и маленьким казался рядом и я — Андрес встрепанной темной шевелюрой закрыл от меня разом все солнце.

— Будет шрам, — сообщил он, кивнув на мою скулу.

— Спасибо, — я не знал, что еще сказать. Посылать Андреса было все равно, что мыши пищать перед мордой голодного тигра. — Что тебе от меня надо?

— У тебя есть его фотографии? — спросил Андрес.

— Так в этом дело, — я криво усмехнулся. Охуеть. Он мог бы спросить у своей мамаши — наверняка у нее дома образовался целый зал славы имени Дерика. При жизни он был лучшим везде. В футболе, каратэ и даже на международных исследовательских форумах.

Я полез в сумку, пролистал тетрадь по химии и вытащил единственную карточку, что у меня была. Ее сделали для колонки достижений в местном журнале кампуса, а оригинал забрал себе я.

Андрес взял у меня снимок, даже не глядя.

Достал из кармана джинсов зажигалку, щелкнул ею и поднес язычок пламени к углу карточки.

— Ты что делаешь? — я глупо смотрел, как огонь стремительно сожрал фирменную улыбку Дерика, погасил его глаза и стер очертания лица до сизой тонкой пленки пепла.

Андрес отбросил огрызок снимка, когда пламя почти подобралось к пальцам. То, что осталось от улыбчивого лица Дерика, подхватило слабым порывом ветра, отбросив на дорогу.

— Ты что натворил? — вскрикнул я, не помня себя от злости. Бросился вперед и толкнул Андреса в плечи. Твердые, будто сталью налитые. Он даже не дрогнул и не пролил ни капли из стаканчика с кофе. — Это же… он же…

Андрес наклонился, поставив стаканчик на тротуар.

Поднялся и вцепился рукой мне в шею. Клянусь, ему недоставало совсем немного, чтобы обхватить ее всю. Дернул на себя, вырвав из меня странный булькающий звук, наклонился к моему уху и прошипел:

— На мертвецов не дрочат, щенок.

— Я не… — просипел я, схватившись за его руку. Воздуха мучительно не хватало.

— Ты не? — переспросил Андрес со смешком. Чуть ослабил хватку, дав мне вдохнуть, а свободную руку вдруг положил мне на пах и так сжал, что у меня помутилось в глазах. — Вот этим вот — не? Совсем ничего «не»?

— Отп-пусти… — я дернулся, попытался вывернуться, но только сильнее затерся пахом о его крупную крепко держащую меня за яйца ладонь.

Жар стек в низ живота.

Я вздрогнул, хотел изо всех сил избежать этого. Но член напрягся, и мне нестерпимо захотелось, чтобы это возбуждение достигло пика и перешло в разрядку. Что угодно, лишь бы стояк спал.

Испорченный мелкий щенок.

— Ого.

Андрес ощупал меня грубо и грязно, будто шлюху из притона на Като-стрит.

Мои глаза наполнились слезами обиды и злости.

В голове что-то щелкнуло, вновь стало тепло, как тогда, на похоронах. Я вдруг вывернулся, оттолкнул расслабившуюся на мгновение ладонь Бойда подбородком и со всей дури вцепился зубами в мякоть его большого пальца.

Андрес зашипел, машинально отпрянув.

А я воспользовался моментом и побежал прочь. Не глядя, куда, не чувствуя земли под ногами. И не думая. Абсолютно ни о чем.

 

* * *

 

Мотоцикл Андреса теперь торчал на стоянке постоянно, но самого его я не видел следующие три или четыре дня. Шугался каждой резко двинувшейся тени, постоянно оглядывался, но Бойда глазами так и не находил.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Шин, когда мы застряли в лабораторной. Стянул белую маску с лица и тыльной стороной ладони вытер пот, скопившийся над верхней губой.

— В полном, — я пытался сосредоточиться на пробирках и записях, но ни черта не получалось. Мне все мерещилась татуировка с черепом и черные, зияющие бездной глаза.

В том, что меня настойчиво преследовал образ Андреса, был единственный плюс — от меня как ножом отрезало мысли о Дерике. Он растворялся, становился тусклым и неясным воспоминанием на пути яркого и почти ощутимого видения гребаного маньяка.

— Хантер, — серьезно позвал Шин. Когда я вскинул на него взгляд, он тихо произнес: — Ты же знаешь, что можешь мне рассказать обо всем?

Желудок неприятно потянуло очередным рвотным позывом.

Не знаю почему, но внимание Шина ко мне, его пресловутая забота и ласка, что он, переступая через привычную свою отчужденность, пытался мне дать, не вызывали у меня ничего, кроме отвращения. Потому что мне этого было не нужно. Потому что я этого не был достоин.

«Ты разве не видишь, Эндрю Шин, что я отравлен до последней капли крови? От меня нужно бежать, драпать со всех ног, съебывать немедленно. Здесь больше нет нормального Хантера. Он сдох пару недель назад».

— Я в полном порядке, — повторил я и посмотрел на тетрадный лист.

Оттуда на меня посмотрел усмехающийся череп.

 

* * *

 

Андрес подкараулил меня после очередной смены в забегаловке.

Хэлен поехала к матери в пригород Мельбурна, а я должен был катить до кампуса на автобусе. Но когда я выносил мешок с мусором в бак на заднем дворе, то увидел подпирающего стену Андреса. Тот курил, пуская дымные кольца изо рта, и смотрел на взлохмаченный, как птичье гнездо, моток электрических проводов на столбе.

Мешок выпал у меня из рук, и глухо брякнувшие внутри пустые пивные банки заставили Андреса обернуться.

— Щенок, — кивнул он вместо приветствия.

Я ничего не ответил. Тогда он подошел, подобрал мусорный мешок и швырнул его в открытый бак.

— Что тебе, блядь, надо? — спросил я упавшим голосом.

Не хотелось ни кричать, ни звать на помощь. От него не убежишь и не спрячешься. А упечешь этого мудака за решетку, он ввинтится в твои сны и навсегда набьет себя на изнанке черепной коробки. Потому что я уже понял, что он — это я. Моя ненормальность, обернутая в смуглое тело латиноса, замаскированная татуировками и все равно предательски проглядывающаяся в черных бездонных глазах.

Мы две стороны одной боли.

И я для него тоже теперь — он сам.

— Ты его любил? — спросил Андрес в лоб.

— Не знаю. Наверное, — ответил честно. Перед ним невозможно было лукавить. Он все знал наперед. Ему было легко говорить правду.

— Но ты его помнишь. В семье все не так, они прожженные до мозга костей католики, они его отпустили в мир иной, как в летний лагерь под Сиднеем. В хорошенькое теплое местечко, — Андрес потушил окурок, встал напротив. — А я каждый день приезжаю в ваш ебаный кампус. Меня туда как магнитом тянет. Пахнет оттуда Дериком, понимаешь? Я думал, это пройдет. Ходил вдоль всех этих стендов с его именем, по полю, где он гонял в футбол. Там все мертво, там все перегорело… А потом я понял, что им пахнет только от тебя. Ты его не забыл. В тебе он еще не мертвый.

Тепло, что тронуло голову, уже не стало неожиданностью.

Скорее обыденной закономерностью.

— Я его забуду, — пообещал я хрипло. — Забуду, обязательно… клянусь…

— Поехали, — вдруг сказал отрывисто Андрес. Будто не было только что этого разговора. — Идем, я там свой байк оставил.

— Куда? — переспросил я, сделав машинальный шаг за ним. Как если бы меня потянуло нитью. Как если бы я точно знал, что оно мне необходимо. — Зачем?

— Живо.

Я не стал сопротивляться.

Вышел с Андресом на дорогу, послушно надел шлем, что он мне протянул, и сел позади него на мотоцикл, вцепившись руками в его кожаную куртку.

И не думал. Абсолютно ни о чем.

 

* * *

 

Он привез меня к себе домой. В одну из квартир, окнами выходивших на расцветший по осени парк Альтон Костал. Здесь не было ничего, кроме грязной скудно обставленной кухоньки, барной стойки, отделяющей ее от студии, да широкой кровати, придвинутой вплотную к стене.

— Что мы будем делать? — спросил я, будто не понимал.

Но я читал его наперед с той же легкостью, что и он меня.

Это не пугало, не злило. Это просто было.

— Забывать, — ответил Андрес.

Он кинул ключи на коврик у двери, подошел и встал передо мной на колени. Расстегнул ширинку моих джинсов, потянул вниз резинку трусов. Провел языком по моему члену, лаская, вдумчиво и без стеснения дразня чувствительные места. Я отозвался на прикосновения его влажных пухлых губ так быстро, словно мы пробыли друг с другом уже гребаную тучу лет. Словно он из раза в раз становился передо мной на колени, чтобы сделать минет.

Андрес вобрал в рот открывшуюся головку, стал грубо и жадно сосать. Положил ладони мне на бедра, стянул ниже джинсы, вцепившись ногтями до боли в мои ягодицы.

Я глухо застонал, ухватившись за его голову, чтобы не потерять равновесия. Потому что все резко закружилось, и меня вовлекло в поток возбуждения той силы, что я давно не испытывал. Вовлекло туда, где кончались мысли и воспоминания и было только «сейчас».

Ненормально, плохо, хуево — можно было сказать про то, что я делал и ощущал.

Но мне просто было легко.

 

* * *

 

Андрес никогда не спрашивал, нравилось мне или нет, на грани была та боль, что сопутствовала сексу, или переваливала за допустимую. Он просто приходил, бросал ключи на коврик у двери. Хватал меня, когда я обвивал руками его шею, тащил на кровать и безошибочно делал так, как было необходимо.

Закидывал мои ноги себе на плечи, когда трахал меня со звериным напором. Кусал и тянул зубами онемевшие от боли соски, зализывал и снова терзал. Не давал мне и секунды на передышку, пока я не кончал с едва слышным от нехватки измученных легких стоном, забрызгивая свой живот тягучей белесой спермой.

А потом долго, будто в немой медитации, он водил губами по моему разгоряченному потному телу, всюду отмечаясь теплом тяжелого, загнанного после секса дыхания.

— Нужна тумбочка, — сказал я, лежа в очередной раз на Андресе. Погладил ладонью низ его живота и повернул голову в сторону валявшихся на коврике у двери ключей от квартиры.

— Твоя получка ближе, — сказал Андрес, направив мою руку ниже, где наливался крепостью член. Я пальцем подцепил его уздечку и стал медленно ее оглаживать, чувствуя, как постепенно напряглось подо мной в предчувствии продолжения крепкое тело. — Покупай.

— Я хотел купить Хэлен туфли. На день рождения.

— Ты берешь на себя ссаную тумбочку, — отмахнулся Андрес. — А я возьму на себя туфли для твоей белой chica.

— А разница?

— Без разницы, — он не выдержал, резко повернулся и подмял меня под себя. Улыбнулся, сверкнув чертовыми глазами, в которых невозможно было не тонуть. Потерся вставшим членом о мой, что тут же отозвался в ответ. — Поиграем еще, щенок?

 

* * *

 

Мы забирали мои вещи из общаги кампуса.

Шин прошел мимо открытой двери моей спальни, лишь мазнув взглядом по спине наклонившегося к коробкам Андреса. Не сказал ничего, не остановился и даже не замедлился. Его бледное лицо и зажатая в губах сигарета едва показались в проеме, а потом он исчез. Так тихо и отчужденно, как мог только Шин.

Я не стал его окликать.

Думаю, Шин никогда бы мне этой слабости не простил.

— Эта для цацок, которые выкидываем, — заявил Андрес, указав на самую плотно набитую коробку. — А эта для тех, что берем с собой.

— Да я ебаный аскет, — хмыкнул я, поглядев на единственное, что Андрес пока определил к нужным вещам — стопку чистых трусов.

— Перебьешься, — усмехнулся Андрес. Протянул руку и грубовато потискал меня за ту щеку, на которой осталась белесая тонкая полоска шрама. — В конце концов, ты только в этом по квартире и ходишь. А то и без этого.

Я отпихнул его руку и закатил глаза.

Сборов еще было как минимум на час. 

Я полез в коробку с дисками, и оттуда выпала к моим ногам квадратная фотокарточка. Черт, а я и забыл, что у меня осталось еще одно упоминание о Дерике — улыбчивом парне, звезде курса и обаятельном латиносе, который влюблял в себя всех.

— Андрес, — позвал я, показав обернувшемуся Бойду фотографию. И его глаза — мое зеркало, моя другая, видимая сторона, вторили той безмятежности, которой отозвалось в груди нечаянное воспоминание. — Мы его забыли.

— Забыли, — просто сказал Андрес, вложив в это слово тот же смысл, что вкладывал в него я.

Он взял из моих рук карточку и бережно убрал в коробку, которую мы планировали увезти с собой в квартиру.

Сборов было еще минимум на час.

Следовало поторопиться, чтобы успеть к ужину.


End file.
